


tell me what i feel like to you

by Cunninglinguist



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bodily Fluids, Deleted Scenes, Drinking, Elliott’s Poor Apartment, Facials, Gay Sex, Hair-pulling, Humor, Jealous Klaus, Jealousy, M/M, Mentions of Diego/Lila, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reunion Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, The Umbrella Academy (TV) Season 2 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cunninglinguist/pseuds/Cunninglinguist
Summary: “Wow...I know this is impossible, but did we all get sexier?”Diego blinks rapidly, but the vision before him remains: Klaus ishere,standing beside Allison, amongst the old televisions at Elliott’s, staring up at him with a bewildered, tipsy smile on his face. The sight of all of his siblings together is enough to send Diego reeling, but the moment he locks eyes with Klaus, his mind separates from his body.Klaus gives him a little wave, dimples deepening, and Diego becomes completely dependent on the railing to hold him up.He’d never thought they’d see each other again, nonetheless be in the same room, close enough to touch...And he can’t help it, hetouches.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Klaus Hargreeves
Comments: 47
Kudos: 475





	tell me what i feel like to you

**Author's Note:**

> This one goes out to Iris and the Kliego discord. Read all the tags, don’t read if this isn’t your jam. Not beta’d, as per usual.

“Wow...I know this is impossible, but did we all get sexier?”

Diego blinks rapidly, but the vision before him remains: Klaus is _here,_ standing beside Allison, amongst the old televisions at Elliott’s, staring up at him with a bewildered, tipsy smile on his face. The sight of all of his siblings together is enough to send Diego reeling, but the moment he locks eyes with Klaus, his mind separates from his body. 

Klaus gives him a little wave, dimples deepening, and Diego becomes completely dependent on the railing to hold him up. 

He’d never thought they’d see each other again, nonetheless be in the same room, close enough to touch...

And he can’t help it, he _touches._ He tugs his brother close, bumps their foreheads together. A whiff of _Klaus_ hits him like an aphrodisiac freight train—the scent of his hair, his sweat, tinged with some earthy perfume, the faint alcoholic bitterness on his breath—activating a rapidfire slideshow of a thousand memories from another lifetime, in another timeline. Something seizes up in his chest, and it’s all he can do to not take Klaus in his arms and kiss him until they’re both breathless.

He pulls back before he loses himself in everything that was, choosing instead to nearly drown in big green eyes. Klaus makes an unintelligible happy noise, punctuated by a little giggle.

“Oh, you are drunk,” he murmurs, instinctively brushing a hand over Klaus’ neck, grounding him.

Claiming him. 

Klaus brushes him off with a long look--his skin’s so smooth--and Diego knows: not here, not in front of everyone.

But how can he stay away? How can Klaus expect him to control himself, contain himself, around something he thought he’d never have again? 

“All right, then, let’s get down to business,” asserts Five, irritation eking its way into his voice as his siblings fawn over one another. 

Right. Business. The reason everyone’s here. Christ, it’s been the only thing on Diego’s mind, and there’s so much to discuss, but his rational brain flickered and shut down like the lights in an industrial building the moment Klaus entered his line of sight. They’re upstairs now, and Diego can’t snap out of it: his eyes linger on Klaus’ pretty body, staring at the display of sinewy muscles under bare skin in that open-backed shirt so hard he swears he can touch it.

God, he’s so beautiful, and still so fucking out there, so confident, flamboyant. What has he been doing all this time? What has he _had_ to do to survive? Diego’s hands ball into fists. He shouldn’t have rushed into this decade like he always does, shoot first, ask questions later, landing himself in the hospitality of the state within 24 hours of his arrival. He should have known Klaus was out there too. He should have fought to get to him, to pull him from the cruel maw of this world, keep him safe, keep him happy. 

He doesn’t realize he’s backed Klaus up against a counter until Klaus turns and gasps, spilling the whiskey he was pouring into his flask. “Jesus Christ, Diego.”

“I have to talk to you,” he murmurs, trembling hands ghosting over bare biceps. 

“Oh?” Klaus’ sucks a boozy-wet finger into his mouth, eyes sparkling. “I thought that was why we were all here.”

“I have to talk to you _alone.”_ Diego’s eyes flicker down to Klaus’ lips. His brother’s pupils dilate as his breath hitches. He understands, and god, he wants it too.

“Diego? Klaus? Care to join the class?” 

With herculean effort, Diego tears his eyes from Klaus. Everyone’s staring at them, except for Luther, who’s looking pointedly up at the ceiling. Five’s hands are shoved deep in his blazer pockets as he blinks expectantly, like a schoolteacher calling out two particularly belligerent children.

“In a minute,” says Diego, and with enough foresight to cover the next ten to twenty minutes only, he grabs Klaus’ bicep, pulls him into Elliott’s bedroom, and slams the doors shut. 

Klaus is on him immediately, taking his face in his hands and pressing hot, sloppy kisses to his cheeks, the corners of his mouth, his lips. “Diego,” he gasps, long fingers threading through his hair. _”Diego.”_

“Yeah, I’m here.” With flagrant disregard for his injury, Diego picks Klaus up, humming in contentment as those long legs wrap around his waist, mirrored by lean arms around his neck. “Fuck, I missed you so much.”

 _”So_ much,” sighs Klaus. “I want you now, I want you so bad.”

Diego lays Klaus on the rumpled sheets, on the bed he’d last shared with Lila-- _Lila,_ oh god--but spares her no further thought as he yanks his tank top overhead. 

“You’re hurt.” Klaus brushes fingertips over the flesh next to the bandage on his abdomen. His gaze flits from the wound to Diego’s face, eyes shining. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Diego leans down and kisses him deeply. “I’ll tell you later. I’m okay, I’m okay.”

“Oh, honey.” Klaus pulls Diego on top of him and uses his strength to flip them over so he’s straddling Diego’s hips. “Let me do some of the work.”

“Do whatever you want to me.” He slips his fingertips beneath the hem of Klaus’ shirt, heart hammering in his chest at the sensation of smooth skin and taut muscle. “But hurry up about it.”

“Bossy, bossy.” Klaus grins as he runs his hands down Diego’s bare arms, breathing growing more labored with each electrifying touch. Their fingers meet at his shirt, intertwining for a brief, grounding squeeze before Klaus looks directly into Diego’s eyes as he hurriedly undoes his buttons. Saliva gathers in Diego’s mouth until he’s forced to swallow as Klaus’ lovely chest and slender waist are revealed, then he’s shucking off his pants and Diego’s so hard he could burst.

But he’s waited this long, what’s another few moments? 

Klaus settles back onto Diego’s lap, now fully naked, so aroused he’s dripping, and Diego doesn’t know where to look first, where to touch. 

“Diego.” Gentle fingers take Diego’s wrists, and Klaus’ mouth goes slack with lust as he places one of Diego’s hands on his ribcage, one on his waist. “Touch me.”

He complies, practically shaking with need as he indulges in the sensation of the familiar, beloved territory of Klaus’ flesh. He thrusts his hips up and Klaus grinds down with a breathy moan, his weight gorgeous and natural on top of him. His brain turns to mush and melts out of his ears when Klaus brings his fingers to his mouth and parts his lips, eyes dark pools of desire as he sucks, rolling his hips until sticky fluid drips onto Diego’s pants. 

“I have to fuck you,” murmurs Diego, prick throbbing as he watches his fingers disappear between swollen pink lips. “I have to be inside you now.”

 _“Please.”_ Klaus’ voice breaks, and Diego snaps. 

Fuck his injury, fuck the fact that his entire family sitting right outside this room, separated by not enough space and two flimsy doors, fuck everything with Lila.

He reverses their positions once more, pausing to bury his hands in Klaus’ hair and plunge his tongue between his lips. Blood rushes in his ears as he rummages in the nightstand for Vaseline, and when he turns around, Klaus is pushing himself up onto all fours. He looks over his shoulder and bites his lip, spreading his thighs, and Diego leans over to kiss him again before slicking up the same fingers that had been in his mouth and slowly easing one inside. 

“Oh god, I missed your fingers,” moans Klaus, opening for him like they’re meant to fit together. “Give me another.”

“Now who’s bossy?” Diego can’t believe he manages anything remotely resembling words, nevertheless humor. Klaus’s body shudders with a little laugh, and Diego aches with how badly he wants to give him everything he wants and then some.

When Diego finally pushes in, it’s like no time has passed. The whole world outside of this bedroom melts away with the last three months like Dali’s clocks as Diego’s hands find their place on Klaus’ slim hips, pleasure radiating through his body like a supernova as their bodies join. 

Klaus’ hands tense where they grip the sheets. His head drops between his shoulder blades as he rocks back to meet Diego’s thrusts, forcing him deeper, letting out shameless moans with each sinful stroke. 

“Shh.” Half-delirious, Diego leans over and gently winds his fingers into Klaus’ long, soft hair, which earns him the loudest moan yet. “Baby, they’re all gonna hear you.”

“Don’t care, feels so good, too good,” is the barely coherent response, and Diego doesn’t care if Klaus doesn’t care, because god, when has anything felt so right, and so, so good?

He plants kisses across Klaus’ tanned shoulders, buries his face in his sweat-damp hair, and lets himself touch absolutely everything he can: muscled sides, a handful of that sweet, plush rear. He reaches between quivering thighs, swiping through the sticky-sweet mess there before cupping Klaus’ balls and taking his big, leaking erection in a loose fist. 

“Ah!” Klaus head flies back, eyes scrunching shut as his spine stiffens. Spurred on by this, Diego tugs his hair again, this time harder, and Klaus grinds back against him, ass slamming back against Diego’s pelvis as he chases his orgasm. It’s so much, the sight of his desperation, the feeling of his tight body clenching and releasing around Diego’s impossibly hard cock, the strand of drool hanging from his lower lip as he moans continuously--Diego yanks harder, thrusts harder, grunting in effort as maddening heat flares in his gut, shooting up his spine, almost uncontrollable now as he hurtles wildly towards his release, so powerful it could undo him--

The gorgeous motion suddenly stops, and Diego’s brain scratches like a needle on a record as he cries out in aborted bliss. 

“Whose is that?”

Klaus is still panting as he points a finger beyond the bed. It takes Diego a solid ten seconds to process what Klaus asked, and another ten seconds of excessive squinting for his gut to flip in horror. 

He’s pointing at Lila’s bra, dangling prominently from the knob on the closet door.

_Shit._

Diego hadn’t even thought about what she might have left behind, since she didn’t have much to begin with. 

Klaus shakes his head, and Diego automatically releases his hair. He eases forward, and when Diego slides all the way out of his body, he shoots an accusatory glare over his shoulder. “Whose the _fuck_ is that?”

Diego’s scrambling for an answer in his sex-addled brain. This is the last thing he wanted to happen ever, the last conversation he ever wanted to have with Klaus at the worst possible moment. Of course, he’d been planning on telling him, at some point, probably, but he hadn’t gotten far enough in his rational thoughts before he’d been consumed by his all-encompassing need to be with the person he loves most in the world to consider the fallout of any overlooked loose ends. 

His heart is still racing as he swallows and tries, “Elliott--”

But that’s as far as he gets, because Klaus is leaping out of bed and waving his hands with a mirthless chuckle. “Don’t even _think_ about trying to tell me that that guy out there has a girlfriend. Jesus Christ, you must think I’m so stupid...and if _you_ think I’m stupid, that means I must be a first-class fucking idiot, I--”

“Alright, alright!” Diego sits back on his heels, inhales deeply. “It belongs to a girl I know.”

One of Klaus’ eyebrows shoots up. “A girl you _know?”_

Another deep breath. _Fuck._ “This isn’t really how I pictured having this conversation.”

“And how, pray tell, did you envision this exchange?” Klaus’ eyes bug out of his head, and Diego definitely didn’t miss being the source of this look, the infamous Klaus _crazy eyes._ “What, was this gonna be, like, some easy booty call fuck, and when this girl came back around, whoever the hell she is, it was just gonna be like, ‘oh, hey, Klaus, this is my tramp girlfriend who I’m basically living with, we fuck in the same bed I fucked you in earlier. Tramp girlfriend, this is my _brother_ who I’ve been fucking since we were old enough to get boners, so glad we could all meet like this, hope you both are loving this as much as I am?’”

“No, no way, it’s not like that!” Diego shakes his head, hands raised in defense. Klaus can’t possibly think that anyone could come close to meaning as much to him as he does, how could he possibly? 

“Well then what the fuck is it like, Diego? You better spell it out real slow, because I’m having difficulty understanding.” Fuck, he’s mad, his face is getting all pointy and frowny. He _should_ be mad, Diego fucked up, but now the sex flush is beginning to fade from his pretty cheekbones, and this is _not_ how this was supposed to go. 

“She’s just...I was stuck, okay? I was somewhere and I needed somebody and she was there, and I like her--”

That was the wrong thing to say, because now both bushy eyebrows are shooting up through the ceiling. Klaus’ voice is strained, rising about fifteen octaves as he whispers, “You _like_ her?”

“Liked her, _liked_ her! She’s alright, you know, she was there for me when no one else was, and I thought everyone was...I thought _you_ were...and I just...she was there, and I didn’t know where you were, and I just needed someone, okay?” Diego runs his hands through his hair, over and over, body shaking for different reasons than he’d have liked. He looks desperately up at Klaus, whose face is journeying through a thousand different emotions as he stares between the incriminating article of clothing and Diego’s face. 

“She doesn’t mean anything to me,” he continues, rising onto his knees, reaching for Klaus. “Not like you do.”

Klaus narrows his eyes and crosses his arms over his chest, still glistening with sweat. “I don’t believe you.”

“Baby, please…” Diego keeps reaching, hating the distance between them, hating himself for creating it. “She’s...no one can touch you, no one means as much to me as you do, please, believe me.”

“No one can touch me, huh?” Klaus uncrosses his arms, chews on his inner lip for a second. Suddenly, he launches himself at Diego, fire raging in his eyes as he pushes him down. 

Now it’s Diego’s turn to raise his eyebrows as he falls onto his back with an _oof._ “Klaus, what are you--”

“Shut up, Diego.” Firm fingers tent on his chest, keeping him still. The look on Klaus’ face is one of fierce determination bordering on rage, recalling their time in the sparring gym back at the Academy. He straddles Diego’s thighs and looks down at where he’s half-hard, swelling anew with the physical contact. With a distinct, wet noise, Klaus spits a massive globule of saliva directly onto Diego’s cock before tugging it roughly to full hardness. He finds the abandoned Vaseline and coats his fingers before reaching behind himself, eyes on Diego’s face the entire time. Diego’s brain empties out as he stares up at him, arousal roaring back to life in his belly.

“You want me?” Klaus edges forward, rubbing Diego’s cock against his soft opening. “You want me more than you want her?”

“Y-yes,” whispers Diego. 

“Say it.”

“I want you, Klaus, god, I want you more than her, more than anyone.”

“What’s her name?”

The wet, addictive grind against him stops. Diego groans as fingernails dig into his shoulders and chest. “Tell me her name.”

“Lila.”

Klaus scoffs, but resumes his teasing. His lovely, pliant rim catches on the head of Diego’s prick every few passes until Diego’s toes are curling and he’s emitting punched-out noises. “You’re so hard for me, honey. Bet you don’t get this hard for _Lila,_ do you? Huh?”

“No, only for you, god, please, just--”

“Just what?” Klaus’ lips part as he allows the tip of Diego’s cock to slip inside him. Diego trails possessive hands up his thighs, which tremble with the effort of keeping himself from sitting all the way down. “Just ride you exactly how you like? Is that what you want me to do?”

“Yes, please, please, Klaus.”

“I love hearing you beg for me.” Klaus’ head falls back as he slowly, slowly sinks down onto Diego, the perfect, hot grip of his hole stoking the fire in his belly. Klaus begins to wind his hips, making patterns that have to be some kind of sacred geometry, witchcraft that makes every word in every language Diego knows disappear, reducing his communication to gasps and grunts and moans of _Klaus, Klaus, Klaus._

“That’s right, say my name.” Klaus undulates and _squeezes,_ and Diego’s back bows off the bed, every synapse in his brain popping like balloons. 

“Klaus,” breathes Diego, watching in a crazed stupor as the sweat pooling in Klaus’ prominent collarbone slowly rolls down his chest in two rivulets. He surges up onto his elbows to catch them on his tongue, and Klaus moans, burying his hands in Diego’s hair and pressing his face against his chest. Diego mouths at him, high on the luscious taste of him, the smell of him, the feeling of his body, and groans his name against his skin. 

“That’s it honey,” he soothes, voice straining. “I can feel how close you are. I know you want to come inside me, inside my tight ass, yeah?”

 _“Yeah.”_ Diego eagerly sucks his nipple into his mouth, and Klaus cries out, bucking his hips once before shoving Diego flat on his back once more. Their eyes meet—Diego couldn’t look away if he wanted to—and Klaus begins to roll and twist his hips once again. Christ, Diego doesn’t even know how it’s possible for a human body to move like this...it’s magic, Klaus is magic, and he’s barely clinging to the last shred of his sanity when Klaus leans down and whispers directly into his ear, “Come, Di, come.”

Diego clutches desperately at his low back, digging his fingernails into the rippling muscle there. Klaus whimpers in his ear and swivels his hips again, and before Diego knows what hit him, his eyes roll back into his head and his orgasm tears through him, untameable and treacherous as a power surge, overpowering him in shockwave after shockwave until he’s breathless and utterly, deliciously spent.

Klaus hops off of him then, crawls up his body until his slick thighs are bracketing Diego’s neck. He yanks on himself, moaning incessantly until he releases with the sexiest, high-pitched whimper Diego’s ever heard, covering Diego’s face in hot, thick come. 

He rolls off of him, lying beside him on the bed, panting hard. Diego’s still struggling for breath, feeling very much as though his brain and soul have been launched into deep space by way of his orgasm, unable to think, unable to speak. 

Klaus looks at him with a satisfied grin and kisses him right on the mouth. He licks the come from his lips with a pleased hum. “I taste good on you, don’t I?”

Diego nods, and watches, bewildered, as Klaus hops out of bed like his legs aren’t made of Jell-O. He grabs Lila’s bra, and pulls a face as he wipes his cock off with it before running it between his ass cheeks. With a smirk, he places it back on the doorknob and proceeds to pull on his clothing. 

Diego can do little more than prop himself up on his elbows, mouth gaping like a fish, heart still thundering in his chest as the come congeals on his face. Klaus is fully dressed now, and he gives himself a once-over in the mirror before flipping his hair over his shoulder and stretching with a sigh. He grabs his flask off the dresser and takes a long sip, watching Diego watch him groggily from the bed. He smirks. “Bet your Lila can’t do—“ he gestures to Diego’s prone form “— _that,_ can she?”

Diego’s about to respond—he found the words, he really did—but Klaus sighs wistfully and continues, “That was super fun, but I guess now it’s time to face the music and listen to whatever that little buzzkill Five is about to tell us.”

To Diego’s abject horror, he proceeds to fling open one of the doors to the living room with a more theatrical sigh. Thank _fuck_ he’s standing in the doorway, blocking everyone from Diego’s extremely disheveled, extremely naked body long enough for him to roll off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. 

“Are you quite finished?” Five’s disembodied voice is more than mildly annoyed, and Diego’s face heats. 

“I am.” Klaus turns, bends over, and picks up Diego’s black tank top. “Di might need a couple extra minutes to get himself together, though.”

A collective groan emanates from the other room, intensifying Diego’s humiliation to the point that he could fry a fucking egg on his cheeks. And because that isn’t enough, Klaus smiles broadly and tosses the tank top over to Diego with a wink. “Might want to fix your face, honey.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m officially back on my TUA bullshit! If you enjoyed this, please consider leaving a life-sustaining comment and/or a kudo. 
> 
> Fic title taken from “Colossus” by Avatar, a supremely sexy song.


End file.
